beastwarstransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicron (Beast Wars Neo)
Unicron Appears In The Body Of Galvatron In Beast Wars Neo (1999) Japanese: ユニクロン Beast Wars Neo anime Teams of Maximals and Predacons, led by Big Convoy and Magmatron respectively, then raced to collect the Angolmois capsules, as their energy effects were wreaking havoc on planets all over the galaxy. They eventually collected all the capsules only to find themselves attacked by the mysterious and freakish Blendtrons. The Blendtrons, in truth servants of Unicron seeking to engineer his rebirth, proved nearly invincible, and stole the capsules from each team. They released the Angolmois energy and allowed it to possess Galvatron's dead body, restoring Unicron to life in a new form. Unicron proceeded to absorb the last remaining ounce of stray Angolmois energy—the Blendtrons themselves—and left to settle his score with Cybertron. The Maximal Elder, Great Convoy, attempted to hold Unicron off with the entire Maximal armada, but Unicron's fiery serpent mode proved too much and he effortlessly destroyed the armada and Great Convoy along with it. Unicron then possessed Vector Sigma, the mother computer of Cybertron, effectively possessing the planet, and morphed Cybertron into his new body. Unicron then briefly exited Vector Sigma to deal with the last remaining Cybertronian resistance. Big Convoy, his Maximal new recruits, Lio Convoy and Magmatron all fought side-by-side against Unicron, but all they managed to do was stall him. Big Convoy then powered up his Big Cannon with his own Matrix, transforming it into the Matrix Buster. Big Convoy shot Unicron with the weapon, the powerful blast seemingly destroying the Chaos Bringer. Unicron's spirit was then evicted from Vector Sigma, returning Cybertron to normal. Beast Wars Neo comic There was a black spherical object called the Black Ball in the Predacon base on the planet Gaea. It was unknown how, when or where did the Predacons discover it. The object was somehow important to the Predacons. It was possible that the Black Ball told Magmatron that he can rule the galaxy once he had the seven Angolmois capsules. When Big Convoy came to rescue five Maximal rookkies who were trapped in the Predacon base on Gaea, the Maximals found the Black Ball and retrieved it. After the Maximal returned to the Gung-Ho, they started trying to analyze the Black Ball. However, the Black Ball started the ship's warp engine. During the warp, the Black Ball started to talk and told the Maximals about the Angolmois capsules, which originated from the final conflict between Lio Convoy and Galvatron on the Nemesis. It also told them that there are seven Angolmois energy capsules scattered across the galaxy in total. The Maximals were warned that they must retrieve all the capsules to prevent the capsules fall in the wrong hand, or the galaxy would be in extreme danger. After the conversation, Gung-Ho exited the warp space and arrived the planet Sandron, where one of the capsules located.The Black Ball usually guided Big Convoy's to the places where the capsule located. When Magmatron, who was in the healing room due to the wounds caused by Big Convoy, learned the destruction of his main troop, the Black Ball suddenly showed up from nowhere. The Black Ball told Magmatron that it could see he was short-handed. The Black Ball offered Magmatron with some helpers — the Blendtrons, who came out from the Black Ball directly. The Black Ball told both Big Convoy and Magmatron the planet where the last capsule located. After Magmatron met Big Convoy on the planet, he ordered the Blendtrons to attack the Maximals. As he was pleased with the situation, a Blendtron attack him from behind and caused him fall to the ground. The action of the Blendtrons made both Big Convoy and Magmatron confused. The Black Ball then showed up.It was revealed that the Black Ball was actually Unicron himself,In Galvatron's Dead Body or more specifically, his essence, while the Angolmois energy was his life force. He absorbed the six capsules and grew back into his head from the Black Ball. He then revealed that the last capsule is actually Big Convoy and Magmatron, who were evolved by the power from the Angolmois capsule on their home planet.Big Convoy teamed up with Magmatron to fight against Unicron but failed. Big Convoy was saved by Heinrad, but Magmatron was chewed and spat out by the Unicron. After dealing with them, Unicron headed to the planet Cybertron. He latched onto the planet like a parasite and turned it into his new body. Unicron said he want to Face Big Convoy In The Final Battle , the last half of the capsule, in order to make his right eye bright once more. His physical body was destroy by Big Convoy after a harsh battle with Big Convoy's crew. However, Unicron's tarry essence emerged from the remains and plastered itself on Big Convoy's body, trying to possess him. Big Convoy took the Matrix out from his chest and unleashed its power, sacrificing himself and successfully destroying Unicron once and for all. Category:Beast Wars Neo Blendtrons Category:Unicron Category:Destroyer Category:Blendtrons